


Pretty Pink Lip Gloss

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lip Gloss Reveals it, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Relationship, not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino, have decided to work on a group project, at Marinette's house that day. Only... Adrien shows up a little early...~*~*~*~"Uh, dude, what's that on your lips?"





	Pretty Pink Lip Gloss

Marinette was in her room, getting ready. Her friends, and her boyfriend (not that anyone knew they were dating) were coming over for a group project. Their relationship had started a few weeks after their reveal. They had gotten considerably closer, to the point where everyone was wondering why they weren't dating. (Yes, they had been asked that multiple times.) Well, the answer to that question was which relationship did they want to reveal first? Ladybug's and Chat Noir's, or Adrien and Marinette's, because in her opinion people might catch on if both went public at the same time. Though, that choice had been taken from them, when Alya had caught them (as LB and CN) kissing. So, they'd decided to hold back on telling everyone they  _were_ in fact dating, until the whole 'LadyNoir' thing, had somewhat blown over. Still, it was fun to sometimes dress up when he came over, watching him squirm in his seat knowing he couldn't kiss her or _touch_ her that way, since their friends were right there. She decided to go full out this time, a little blush, some mascara, and the likes. A swipe of lip gloss on her lips, and she was good to go. What she didn't know was that-

"Hey,  _Purrincess_."

She turned around to find her cat of a boyfriend, coming in her room.

"You know, Kitty, it's polite to  _knock_ before you enter. I could've been  _getting dressed."_

"As if I haven't seen you before, Princess."

She blushed, "Shut up."

"Make me." He smirked.

She did.

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Mrs. Cheng!" Alya said, as she and Nino entered the bakery.

"Hello, dear! You two can head on up."

"It's Adrien here yet?"

"Yes, he arrived a while ago."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cheng. Tell Mr. Dupain I said hi!"

"No problem, dear! I will!"

With a wave, they walked up the stairs, and entered Marinette's room, to find Marinette and Adrien going though their history books. 

"Oh, hey guys!" She said, looking up from get book. 

"Hey! Ready to work on the project?"

"Yep!"

Alya sat down next to Marinette, and Nino next to Adrien.

"Hey." Adrien said, facing Nino for their usual first bump. 

 "Uh, dude."

"What?"

"You, uh, got something on your lips."

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, to find a sparkly pink... substance on his hand. 

"...What's that?"

Alya reached over Marinette, to grab Adrien's hand. 

"That's... Lip gloss! Adrien, do you have a secret girlfriend we don't know about?"

"I- What- No!"

Anyone could tell by the blush on his face, hw was lying. 

Alya arched an eyebrow. 

"Um... Maybe?"

"Who?"

"Um... You don't know her?"

"You don't sound so sure about that."

"Okay, it's..."

"Me."

All three heads, in sync, turned to face her. 

"Girl, you've got some explaining to do!"

"Uh, you know, we should really work on our project..."

"We'll have time for that later. I want the deets, girl!"

"I, uh... Maybe we could talk about this later, and finish the project?"

"Fine. _Later."_

~*~*~*~

Apparently, later meant midnight, while she was sleeping peacefully, with her kitten holding her to his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? XD
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!!
> 
> Might be continued (in this chapter of course, since it's only a one-shot)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
